choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlyn Liao
Kaitlyn, a main character in "The Freshman" series, is a student at Hartfeld and a former member of the girl punk band "The Gutter Kittens". She's also one of your love interests. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Kaitlyn has dark brown eyes, long black hair and light skin. She has two piercings on her left ear. Her usual outfit changes every quarter (refer to: Other Looks). Personality Kaitlyn is a funny, lively girl. She loves parties, shopping and gossip but is also very loyal to her friends. Relationships Darren In Book 1, Darren has an attraction towards Kaitlyn but since she's a lesbian who's in love with Your Character, Kaitlyn doesn't reciprocate his feelings for her. She confides in Darren and tells him how she really feels towards Your Character. Darren is very understanding and acts like a real friend. If Your Character rejects Kaitlyn, she and Darren will go to the formal together. Kaitlyn's Parents ''"I love them, but... they're not the most open-minded people in the world." ''- Kaitlyn about her parents in book 2, Chapter 4. Kaitlyn's mother is very accepting of her daughter's sexuality, revealing that she always knew, but said nothing because she wanted Kaitlyn to come to her. Her father seems a bit more traditional, but he eventually is able to fully accept her for who she is. Your Character At first, Kaitlyn is friendly towards Your Character. She acts as a matchmaker for Chris and Your Character. However, she soon develop some romantic feelings for your Character. It is up to Your Character whether or not she sees Kaitlyn as more than a friend. Kaitlyn reveals she is fine with just being friends if Your Character chooses. Chris At first, Kaitlyn wanted to hook Your Character up with Chris because she thought that they would make a cute couple and Chris's obvious attraction to the young girl. After kissing her by playing truth or dare, Kaitlyn starts to develop feelings for Your Character herself and isn't very thrilled of this idea anymore. Abbie & Tyler Kaitlyn is very excited about Zack's plan to match-make Tyler and Abbie. Zack Brandon James Natasha Kaitlyn meets Natasha during the visit at the Art club, searching for a new hobby. Kaitlyn loves Natasha's painting and also considers her as a good-looking girl. Natasha is usually rude to Kaitlyn's friends, and because of her desire to fit in, Kaitlyn usually lets it slide, but she eventually stands up to Natasha and defends her friends. Your Character (THoBM) Kaitlyn and Your Character attend the same anthropology class, and hang out together outside of class. Other Looks Kaitlyn Bikini.jpg|Bikini Kaitlyn2.jpg|Party outfit Kaitlyn in Love Bites.jpg|Vamp style Kaitlyn Fangs.jpg|Kaitlyn with fangs Kaitlyn Premium Date.JPG|Premium date outfit Kaitlyn.jpg|Winter look Kaitlyn Lingerie.JPG|Lingerie Screenshot 2016-11-26-10-00-11-1.jpg|Costume for "Rosethorne Park" Screenshot 2016-11-25-20-27-11-1-1.jpg|Makeover Kaitlyn spring look.jpg|Spring look Kaitlyn Spring Dance.png|Spring fling outfit Vampire Bat.jpg|Bat Kaitlyn Trivia * She is shown on the cover of "The Freshman, Book 3", "The Freshman, Book 4", "Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date", "The Freshman: Game of Love", and "The Freshman: Love Bites". * She has her birthday in the fall. * Kaitlyn makes a cameo appearance in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Book 1, Chapter 6. * She bears a resemblance to Tzuyu from Twice. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Love Interests